Texts after Valentine's
by J.J. Smith
Summary: Dave and Kurt text each other after Valentine's Day


**Title: **Texts after Valentine's**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (pirateof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (residentof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T **  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**  
>Summary: <strong>Dave and Kurt text each other after Valentine's Day  
><strong>AN: **Just a little thing I wanted to write after the glorious V-day ep.

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I'm sorry. I want you to know that I don't want to break you two up or something. I wouldn't have sent those cards if I knew. I hope you two will stay happy for a long time. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>No need to apologize. I want to thank you. I never had a good Valentine's Day, but you made it so special. I thought Blaine sent me those cards, so I was so surprised when I found out it was you. I never knew you could be this sweet. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I'm glad I made you happy. I hope you had a wonderful day with Blaine. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>We had a fight. It was pretty ugly, actually. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it wasn't because of what I did. I'll tell Blaine you rejected me, if that will help. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>It was a long time coming. The last straw was the fact that you made my Valentine's Day special while he… Well, let's just say he didn't exactly live up to perfect boyfriend expectations. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I'm sure he was just distracted by his surgery. I hope he's doing okay. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>Thank you for standing up for him. But, to be completely honest, what you did in that one week was more romantic than all Blaine has done in the ten months we've been together. That's enough about Blaine. I kind of want to get to know you. If you don't mind, that is. –Kurt

**To: Kurt**  
>I don't mind. What do you want to know? –Dave<p>

**From: Kurt  
><strong>Will you tell me something about you no one else knows? I'll tell you something in return. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I still have the teddy bear my grandma gave me when I was 3. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>That's so sweet! I always carry a picture of my mom and me with me. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I'd love to see it sometimes. I'm afraid of thunderstorms. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>I always watch _The Ice Princess_ when I'm sad. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I actually watched that movie. And I liked it. –Dave

**From: Kurt**  
>I kind of miss being on the Cheerios. –Kurt<p>

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I miss being at McKinley, even if life's easier for me at this school. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>I only fell in love with Blaine because he was gay. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I made out with a guy at Scandals. I regret it. –Dave

**From: Kurt**  
>I regret losing my virginity to Blaine. –Kurt<p>

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I didn't kiss you because I hated you. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>Blaine's cheating on me. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>What? Are you sure? –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>I saw him kiss Sebastian. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>He's an idiot. I don't understand how anyone could cheat when they have you as their boyfriend. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>I didn't break up with Blaine because I didn't think anyone could ever see me the way he saw me when we started dating. Then you told me how you felt. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>You're special, Kurt. If Blaine doesn't see, that he's an idiot. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>I broke up with Blaine. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>Oh. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>I'm not ready to go out with another guy yet. –Kurt

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I understand. I'm not expecting anything. I'm happy just being your friend. –Dave

**From: Kurt**  
>I'm not ready right now, but when I am ready I do know that I want you to be that guy. –Kurt<p>

**To: Kurt  
><strong>I'll wait for you. –Dave

**From: Kurt  
><strong>Thank you. –Kurt


End file.
